


Guilt Tripping

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU Adolescente, AU escolar, Fluff, M/M, billie deja plantado a frank, frillie, harto fluff, mike y tré son buenos amigos, tercera persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Billie y Frank tienen una cita.Billie lo olvida y deja a Frank esperando.Billie tiene que remediarlo.





	Guilt Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Más Frillie porque honestamente no hay amor más puro que el de dos adolescentes punk que encima están enanos, los amo.  
> Also, casi no existe material Frillie y eso me molesta mucho.

Billie despertó por tercera vez esa mañana de sábado. Cada vez que abría los ojos de alguna manera sus párpados no habían perdido peso ni con la rendija de las persianas dejando que se filtraran rayos de sol en su cara, entonces volvía a pegar la cabeza a la almohada.

Estiró una pierna perezosamente, dejándola colarse fuera del colchón y las sábanas.

Se sentía inquieto, de alguna manera sentía que había algo que hacer, pero no aterrizaba en _qué._

Ollie llamó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar respuesta.

Billie se frotó los ojos y bostezó, echando un vistazo al reloj de pared en el muro que le encaraba.

— Mediodía Bill.

— Buenos días má’.

Billie se enderezó sentándose en la orilla del colchón, se talló la cara con ambas manos y se alborotó las hebras negras fuera de la frente.

Quién sabe qué cara pondría, Ollie le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una canasta vacía para ropa. Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su hijo y dio un paso dentro del dormitorio, haciendo una mueca al sentir el aroma cambiar.

— ¿Todo bien? Te veo angustiado.

Billie Joe la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando recordar algo.

— Sí, yo… no lo sé, siento que tengo algo que hacer pero no puedo recordarlo.

Su madre cambió la expresión a una más severa y colocó firmemente el cesto de ropa en el suelo al centro de la habitación.

— Claro que tienes que hacer. Es sábado y me prometiste el miércoles que ibas a limpiar tu habitación el fin de semana.

Billie dejó caer la cabeza y se levantó de la cama como si le pesara el cuerpo.

Ollie salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Comenzó por tirar el uniforme de la escuela al cesto de ropa, no era prioridad para él pero probablemente era lo más urgente. Después metió el resto de ropa sucia y el suelo se veía un tanto más despejado.

Decidió abrir la ventana para ventilar y dejar la luz entrar. Hacía un día precioso y fresco, y aunque no fuera a aprovecharlo para salir, le pesaba menos pasar su mañana limpiando.

Había polvo y migajas cuando sacudió la cubierta del colchón, pero no sintió el más mínimo deje de vergüenza; es más, casi se sentía orgulloso, nunca había juntado tanto cochinero como en ese momento.

En su mesita de noche estaba su teléfono. Solo porque quería saber cuánto tiempo le había llevado hacer su cama y llevar la ropa a lavar, presionó los botones para desbloquearlo, pero no tenía batería.

Le faltaba sacudir los muebles, sacar la basura y pasar la aspiradora por la alfombra, así que decidió dejar el asunto de la batería hasta que terminara de limpiar.

Después de todo no era urgente.

Una enorme bolsa negra de basura rebotaba escaleras abajo, y sabía que Ollie se preguntaba cómo es que una sola persona podía acumular tanta basura en tan poco tiempo. Honestamente ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta, solamente pasaba antes de que pudiera controlarlo.

Cargaba la aspiradora escaleras arriba y al entrar a su cuarto, sentía respirar mejor; no se le daba bien mantenerlo ordenado, pero la sensación de un cuarto recién aseado siempre le hacía sentir mejor. Suspiró satisfecho y encendió la aspiradora, pasando por cada rincón y debajo de la cama.

Estaba sudando, hacía calor y estaba cansado. Afortunadamente no tenía nada qué hacer y podía irse a la cama oliendo a mil demonios si se le daba la gana.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, por fin había terminado.

Bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua; estaba tan tibia que los tres cubos de hielo que sirvió se derritieron más o menos rápido y ni siquiera se había enfriado como a él le gustaba tomarla. De todas formas, le alivió deliciosamente cuando sintió el primer trago refrescarle por dentro del estómago.

Estaba aburrido y casi piensa en hacer su tarea, pero como prefería dejarla para el domingo, decidió que era mejor idea llamarle a Mike para pasar el rato, no le había visto desde el jueves y siempre se veían el sábado en las tardes para jugar al _Mortal Kombat._

Le llamó por el teléfono de la cocina y atendió Cheryl al otro lado de la línea.

— Residencia Pritchard, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Hola, señora Nasser, es Billie. ¿Está Mike en casa?

— ¡Ah, Billie Joe! Hola, cariño, te comunico. Fue un gusto saludarte.

— Igualmente, señora.

Esperó con el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras se servía un plato de cereal, y en cuanto escuchó golpecitos en el micrófono de la otra línea, se llevó una cucharada de cereal seco a la boca y empezó a masticar tan ruidosamente como se le era permitido.

De un momento a otro el sonido crujiente se convirtió en un sonido húmedo de la masa de cereales y saliva, y Billie Joe perpetuó la joda por un minuto entero.

— ¿Me llamaste para algo importante o solamente para que te escuche masticar?

Naturalmente que Billie quería invitarle a jugar, pero no podía desperdiciar valiosos segundos de su asqueroso bocado antes de tragar, así que siguió haciendo ruidos unos segundos más a través del auricular.

— Dirnt-dirnt-dirnt.

— ¿Sí?

— Mortal Kombat, ahora.

— Lays y Coca-Cola.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, y Billie subió a su habitación para conectar la consola y cerrar las cortinas.

Quince minutos después de colgar el teléfono, Mike estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Billie Joe con Tré siguiéndole de cerca y cargando una bolsa de supermercado.

Billie estaba en cuclillas buscando el CD, y se levantó para saludar a sus amigos.

— Traje caramelos, BJ. — Tré levantó la bolsa de plástico como ademán.

Billie asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo a jugar.

A veinte minutos y cuatro partidas, Tré se acercó a Billie Joe y le olfateó cerca del brazo.

— Hueles a mierda.

— Hace calor, gracias.

— No, digo… ¿Así fuiste a ver a Frank?

Kitana se quedó estática y Mike aprovechó para vencerle. Billie se quedó mirando a la pantalla, angustiado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que hueles a mierda.

— No, después.

— Pregunté si fuiste a ver a Frank oliendo a mierda.

Billie negó muy despacio con la cabeza.

Mike y Tré le miraron detenidamente, Mike con un poco más incertidumbre.

Tré negó con la cabeza sonriendo satírico.

— BJ… sabes cuánto quería escribir “F+F” en los árboles, ser una pareja de ensueño y que ambos nos llamáramos “Frank”… Pero lo dejé cuando me di cuenta de que él babeaba por ti cada vez que nos topábamos, así que me rendí. Dime ¿abandoné mi meta de conquistar a Frank Iero para que tú lo plantes? Hay que ser imbécil.

Billie se levantó del suelo con premura y corrió a su mesa de noche; abrió violentamente el cajón para sacar el cargador e intentó conectarlo con tanta desesperación que falló en conectar a la primera la clavija a la corriente de luz y el _plug_ al teléfono.

Lo encendió y la pantalla de inicio mostraba una fotografía que Billie le había tomado a Frank en uno de esos eventos locales de bandas de punk de chicos de su edad; Frank usaba una camisa a cuadros en verde esmeralda y azul marino, su _mohawk_ rosa comenzaba a asomar el rubio debajo, las expansiones de sus lóbulos y los aros de metal en su labio y en la nariz. Sostenía una lata de cerveza hacia la cámara, como si estuviera brindando, y a pesar de la baja calidad de la imagen, se las arreglaba para verse precioso.

Después de unos segundos, la pantalla de inicio comenzó a mostrar una cadena de mensajes, llegando uno a uno. Un total de cincuenta mensajes en su buzón, todos de Frank, hicieron que Billie Joe sudara frío.

— ¡¿En serio lo olvidaste?! — Mike le gritó justo detrás, asomándose por encima del hombro de Billie para ver la pantalla.

— ¡Juro que sabía que tenía algo que hacer! Uh… de todas formas mi mamá no me habría dejado ir a verlo si no limpiaba mi cuarto.

— Ya, pero estamos aquí jugando, no te has bañado y ni siquiera recordaste encender el teléfono. Deberías llamarlo — Tré se les unió, recargándose en el hombro de Mike.

Billie marcó al número de Frank en la agenda con manos temblorosas y esperó a que respondiera, enviándole a buzón de voz después de los tonos.

— Yo sugiero que vayas al parque de todas formas, e intentes llamarle mientras vas de camino. — apuntó Mike mirando por la ventana.

— Yo sugeriría que te cambiaras la camiseta. — Tré inquirió con toda la seriedad que podía.

Billie se apresuró a sacarse la camiseta que tenía puesta y ponerse una limpia, cogió su teléfono y salió disparado escaleras abajo.

Mike negó con la cabeza.

 

— Habría estado mejor conmigo — inquirió Tré.

— Ay por favor, sabemos que no.

Tré asintió resignado y se encogió de hombros.

— Nos debe una.

— Y la que ha cagado, vaya que nos debe una.

Los muchachos se sentaron en el suelo de nuevo y siguieron jugando.

Mientras Billie corría camino al parque e intentaba llamarle a Frank, sin éxito.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde la hora que acordaron, y a pesar de que ninguna persona normal esperaría tanto, Billie Joe mantenía esperanza.

Sólo cuatro cuadras más.

Nunca había corrido tanto en la vida y mucho menos con tanta angustia.

¿Y si Frank terminaba con él?

¿Y si lo evitaba en la escuela y no le daba ninguna oportunidad de explicarle nada?

Mientras recorría las cuadras y pasaba frente a los edificios esquivando gente, sólo podía pensar en Frank; en Frank Iero y en su voz ronca cuando se acababa de despertar; en Frank Iero, un poco ebrio, colgándosele de los hombros y a punto de caerse; en Frank Iero jugando con las mascotas de Billie Joe; en Frank Iero jugando con las suyas; en Frank Iero abriendo su casillero a final de cada clase; en Frank Iero sonriendo con esos labios raros que ponía a veces, o en él sonriendo con los dientes. En Frank Iero besándole y en lo frías que siempre estaban sus manos.

Y se odió, se odió por no poder recordar algo así, porque no podía ir por ahí diciendo cuánto quería a Frank si cometía la obscenidad de dejarle esperando por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Se le olvidó su cita.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle que le llevaba al parque, suavizó el paso y ahora sólo trotaba. Sentía la cara y el pecho empapados, había estado intentando llamarle a Frank durante todo el trayecto y no había tenido éxito, y eso le hacía suponer lo peor, y probablemente sólo iba a quedar como imbécil yendo al parque para nada, pero tampoco es que se le fuera a caer una pierna solamente por intentar y estar seguros.

Arena y piedras crujieron bajo sus pies cuando entró en el diminuto parque de la ciudad, y comenzó a caminar muy despacio, mirando a todos lados buscando señales de Frank. Había muchos bancos vacíos pero sólo había parejas de ancianos o palomas posadas en los respaldos. Casi se alivia de no ver a Frank, pero de todas formas siguió recorriendo el espacio y buscando una cara familiar. Estaba por irse cuando no captó ninguna señal de Frank, pero la vida siempre juega cosas a favor o en contra nuestra, y Billie Joe todavía no podía concluir de qué lado le estaba jugando.  
Al pie de un árbol, un poco más lejos del concreto y los bancos, Frank estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en el tronco y los audífonos puestos, con una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta; esa sudadera era de Billie, y Frank la traía puesta.

En ese momento Billie no sabía si estaba feliz de que aún estuviera ahí, o de si hubiese preferido no encontrarlo, pensar que se cansó de esperarle y decidió irse a casa, resguardarse del frío o del calor, comer y beber algo y estar sentado en un sillón cómodo; pero no, Frank estaba sentado en el suelo, al pie de un árbol, esperándole desde hacía alrededor de cuatro horas, porque Billie Joe era un bastardo desobligado que había olvidado su cita y mantenido el teléfono descargado durante todo el día. Y Frank se veía guapísimo, y a Billie se le salía el corazón del pecho cuando imaginó el olor de Frank impregnado en su sudadera. Pero también le partió el alma pensar que le había esperado por tanto tiempo y que a él casi se le olvida por el resto del día, y que ni siquiera se había bañado. ¿Cuánto se habría tardado Frank para arreglarse y salir a verle? Tenía los ojos enmarcados con delineador negro en uno y fucsia en el otro, su flequillo estaba perfectamente acicalado y brillaba saludablemente, la piel de su cara era tan suave como se veía, Billie Joe estaba ahí para confirmarlo, y sus labios eran más rosas de lo habitual, y se veían húmedos y brillosos.

Billie se acercó con cautela, le daba gusto verlo ahí, pero no sabía si estaba haciendo bien. ¿Y si se enojaba con él?

Llegó al árbol, donde Frank solo pudo mirar a los pies de un desconocido que llegaba a plantarse frente a él, pero reconoció sus zapatos de plataforma en seguida y elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Billie.

Estaba sudando y con el cabello alborotado, las hebras oscuras pegadas a la frente y la boca aún entreabierta intentando recuperar el aliento.

Frank se levantó para quedar de frente a Billie; tenía muchas cosas qué decir, pero también quería que Billie Joe le dijera otras tantas, no sabía si quería que le explicara o si quería explotar con rabia antes de que pudiera conectar oraciones completas para explicarle. Quería golpearle y quería besarle. Quería ir a su casa y evitarle, pero también quería ir a casa de Billie y jugar con Mojo, y que Billie le abrazara y le dijera que le quería.

En lugar de eso, Frank avanzó un paso, sólo uno, para acercarse más a Billie, y este no sabía exactamente qué era lo que seguía.

— Hola…— intentó Billie, inseguro.

—Hola.— le respondió Frank, visiblemente cabreado.

Y estaba en todo su derecho, aunque dentro de la parte más irracional en la cabeza de Billie, hubiera deseado que no lo estuviera.

— Yo… lamento haberte hecho esperar. Tuve que limpiar mi habitación y lavar mi ropa.

— Oh, y estoy muy seguro de que esa mierda toma todo un día. Pudiste haber avisado ¿sabes? Creo que nunca te he tratado así.

— Frank, escucha, yo…

— No, escúchame tú a mí. ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Te dio lástima al final y decidiste que sí venías para que el pobre fenómeno Frank Iero no la pasara mal? ¿Porque me estás haciendo un favor? Soy un imbécil.

Billie tenía muchísimo qué decir. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que le diera una oportunidad más, que iba a recompensarlo, que era la primera vez que pasaba. Que no quería hacer sentir a Frank que no le importaba.

Porque era verdad, a Billie solo le importaban tres cosas en la vida: sus amigos, su música, y Frank, y el hecho de fallarle a uno en hacerle sentir que le importaba, le calaba hasta el tuétano.

— Frank, por favor escúchame.

— Pero por supuesto, déjame escuchar tus excusas absurdas para dejar esperando a una persona por toda una tarde. Muy bien, ‘Two Dollar-Bill’, soy todo oídos.

El veneno en la última oración de Frank estaba hiriendo mucho a Billie Joe, y la peor parte era que con todo y que le dolía, no se estaba permitiendo que le doliera tanto porque no sabía si estaba en posición de hacerse el atormentado, después de todo fue él quien casi deja plantado a Frank.

— Mi mamá me hizo limpiar mi cuarto.

—Esa parte está cubierta. ¿Qué más? ¿Los troyanos te invadieron con un porro de señuelo? ¿la casa de tu perro se cayó y tuviste que construir otra? ¿O Mike se cagó en la alfombra y tuviste que pasar todo el rato limpiando? Porque creéme que he limpiado mi habitación, Billie, y nunca me he tardado tanto.

Billie sabía que no estaba en una situación burlesca, pero es que imaginar a Mike cagándose en su alfombra era de comiquísimo, y de verdad que Frank nunca iba a saber el esfuerzo que hizo para no explotarle una risotada en la cara en medio de una discusión tan seria.

En lugar de eso, prefirió cambiar de tema de una manera más o menos sutil.

—Pero tú siempre tienes ordenado tu cuarto, por eso nunca te tardas nada.

Y Frank estaba a punto de estallar, porque no solamente le había hecho esperar demasiado, sino que ahora estaba buscando excusas estúpidas y encima no estaba tomándose en serio la gravedad de toda la situación.

Y Billie tampoco sabía qué decir, en ese momento era como caminar entre cascarones de huevo y espacios diminutos para moverse. No sabía cómo decirle que había olvidado que quedaron ese sábado y que como era un imbécil malagradecido, había decidido mejor llamarle a Mike y Tré para jugar Mortal Kombat y que ni siquiera se había bañado para verle. Estaba dándole muchísimas vueltas a todo; a cómo decirlo sin lastimarlo, o si de hecho debería decirlo, a lo bien que se le veía su sudadera puesta, a lo mucho que se odiaba porque se empezaban a formar las arrugas en su entrecejo de cuando estaba a punto de llorar… Billie Joe estaba jodido y no sabía cómo empezar a des-joderse. Estaba tan desorientado y tan desesperado que sencillamente dejó palabras salir de su boca, sin modulación ni escrúpulos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su sinceridad estaba ahí, a punto de jugarle en contra.

— Olvidé que tenía que verte hoy y mi teléfono no tenía batería, pero no lo cargué porque creía que no tenía nada importante qué hacer, y después Mike y Tré llegaron y me preguntaron su había venido a verte oliendo a mierda y entonces me deprimí porque recordé que tenía que venir a verte. Soy un imbécil, y no sé si merezco que me perdones, pero ¿me perdonas?

Y Frank se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, contemplando su respuesta y queriendo no creer que Billie había olvidado su cita.

—Tu amigo Tré ha querido salir conmigo desde que los conocí a ustedes tres, y es un buen tipo, pero lo ignoré porque siempre me parecías más atractivo y más divertido tú. Tal vez estaría mejor si saliera con él, al menos él recordó que íbamos a vernos hoy.

Pero Frank sabía que no era verdad. Sabía que probablemente Tré no celebraría su cumpleaños tres días antes para ser el primero que le felicitara y se emborrachara con él. Sabía que Tré no iba a descubrir jamás el punto secreto entre sus costillas y su cintura que le mataba de cosquillas. Sabía que Tré no tenía las manos cálidas de Billie que le entibiaban los dedos helados en otoño. Sabía que probablemente Linda no iba a querer tanto a Tré como quería a Billie. Sabía que Tré no iba a decidir comer comida vegana de vez en cuando solamente por Frank.

Sabía que ni Tré ni nadie harían por él lo que Billie hacía.

Sabía que nadie más le iba a hacer sentir todo lo que Billie Joe le hacía sentir.

Frank le dio un golpe en el pecho, y Billie le pescó la muñeca para poder entrelazar sus dedos.  
  
— Suéltame.

“ _No me sueltes”._

Billie tiró de su brazo para acercarle más y poder abrazarlo fuerte, como si fuera la última oportunidad que tenía de abrazarlo así  
  
— Te odio.

“ _Te amo”._

Frank sentía relajarse entre los brazos de Billie, muy a su pesar, no podía quedarse enojado por más tiempo.  
  
— No quiero verte más.

“ _No te vayas de mi lado”._

Billie sabía que Frank probablemente no iba a perdonarle pronto, o para nada, pero lo que sí sabía era que amaba a ese muchacho como se aman pocas veces en la vida, y que Frank le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más, mujer u hombre, había logrado hasta ahora.

Y estaba contentísimo con esa idea, que Frank era correcto. Que sentirse así con él era correcto y era lo que la vida tenía para él, y que de todas las oportunidades para poder ser feliz, haberle puesto a Frank en el camino era una de las más preciadas.

El calor que Billie Joe irradiaba podía atravesar paredes y ventanas y salones de clase, al menos en un sentido figurado, pero en ese abrazo podía sentirlo lo más literal posible; Frank estaba usando una sudadera y había esperado bajo el sol durante cuatro horas, pero no se sentía tan abrasador como el tierno palpitar del pecho de Billie que se pegaba al suyo. Y Frank comenzó a llorar, porque se esforzó muchísimo para enojarse con él y al final se dio cuenta de que sencillamente era algo que no podía hacer. Billie le movía el mundo, y para Billie, Frank era su mundo, así que perderse mutuamente era perder una inmensidad incalculable.

Frank no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir por un incidente que, si lo pensaba, era la primera vez que pasaba.

Pero para Billie la primera vez sería la única y suficiente, porque él tampoco iba a dejar ir a Frank por descuidos.

Y Frank levantó la mirada, sólo un poco, porque Billie era sólo unos centímetros más alto que él, y le miró, le miró un rato. Le miró a los ojos verdes con restos de delineador negro del día anterior. Le miró los labios rojizos. Le miró el cabello alborotado y la línea del cuello que se le marcaba de manera tan atractiva. Le miró la nariz y cómo le temblaban las aletas cuando estaba a punto de llorar.

Le acarició las mejillas con las puntas de los dedos tibias, con olor a pasto recién cortado.  
  
—¿Me perdonas? Te prometo que te voy a recompensar.

Y todo porque la tensión se les había disipado tan pronto, Frank empezó a reírse de la nada durante unos segundos, y le miró fuerte.  
  
—Oh, puedo pensar en un par de maneras en las que me puedes recompensar.

Y a Billie se le subieron los colores a la cara, porque de todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho justo después de enojarse con él, eso era lo que menos esperaba.

Frank volvió a reírse cuando miró a Billie Joe sonrojado y vulnerable, pero era una risa suave e inocente.

   
—O puedes besarme ahora y nos olvidamos del resto.  
— Eso me gusta más. — Billie le sonrió aliviado.

Frank le envolvió la nuca con los brazos mientras Billie se aferraba más a la cintura del otro, dibujándole patrones irregulares en la espalda baja con los dedos mientras sentía los labios mojados de Frank acariciar los suyos. Si había algo que había extrañado con más furia habían sido sus labios, pequeños y juguetones, y cómo se sentía el aro de metal fresco antes de adecuarse al calor de la boca de Billie, a su lengua y cómo volvía a ponerse frío después de que Frank se agitase y jadeara buscando aire de nuevo.

Billie podría besar a Frank todo el día. Podía encontrar pretextos y jugarretas para tenderle una trampa y que terminara besándole.

Billie podría vivir tomándole la mano a Frank. Podría dormir abrazando a Frank.

Podría despertar solamente para volver a besarlo.

Frank le acunaba el rostro con ambas manos ahora, presionando sus rostros, sus labios, claramente sintiendo que le sabía a poco y que quería más.

Cuando se separaron, Billie fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y contemplar a Frank con los suyos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos tomando bocanadas de aire y las mequillas ruborizadas.

Le miró unos segundos más antes de depositar un beso en su frente. Y le sonrió, Frank le regaló una de esas sonrisas que le mataban como le daban vida antes de abrir los ojos también.  
  
— Te quiero, Billie Joe Armstrong.

Billie lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, porque Frank hacía un trabajo excelente demostrándole que probablemente era la persona que más le importaba en la vida.  
  
 — Te quiero, Frank Iero.

Frank también lo sabía, y se odió durante minutos sólidos porque hubo un momento durante la tarde en que lo dudó, y lo dudó en serio. ¿Pero cómo es que podría pensar que este manojo de energía y entusiasmo que le llevaba a pasear en bicicleta y le llamaba siempre solamente porque le extrañaba, podía no quererlo?

Abrazó a Billie como siempre quiso abrazarle y como aprendió que abrazabas a alguien a quien querías en las películas que veía con su vecina Jamia. Y volvió a sonreír, la sonrisa legítima de alguien que se sabe amado, y le recargó la cabeza en el pecho.

— Tré tenía razón, hueles a mierda.


End file.
